Pikachu vs. Elecman
Pikachu vs. Elecman is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Pokémon vs Mega Man! The electric comes in charge as the two goes on the stadium shock. Interlude Wiz:When it comes to electric users you can't get better than these two. Boomstick: I thought that was Cole Mcgrath Wiz: Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon Boomstick: and Elecman the robot master of electricity Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and its our job to analyze their weapons,arms,and skills ''' Wiz:To see who will win a death battle Pikachu Wiz: Pikachu is the electric mouse pokemon '''Boomstick: Also, maybe a new candidate for Bottom Tier. Wiz: Pikachu has arsenal of electric and other moves as well. Boomstick: Some moves are Thunder Shock which he shoots out a bolt of electricity. Wiz: In the manga, Thunder Wave is a circle wave of electricity able to block attacks and to paralyze opponents, Boomstick: Electro Ball is a uhh.. a ball of electricity and thunderbolt and thunder are lightning bolts of electricity. Wiz:Genius Boomstick.. Boomstick: WHY Thank y-''' Wiz: PIKACHU's two most powerful moves are Megavolt and Volt Tackle. '''Boomstick: According, Megavolt is basically 1...2.....3... Wiz:Oh boy.... (5 hours later) Boomstick: 10 thunderbolts at once Wiz:Volt Tackle is a highly compressed electric ... Boomstick: OR Pikachu's tackles the oppoent while being covered in flippin electrcity! Wiz: But that's only his electric moves. Iron tail is when Pikachu hits the target with a tail of iron and Slam is a fully straight body tackle Boomstick: Double Team can create several clones of Pikachu and Quick Attack is when Pikachu hits you with blinding Speed. Wiz Even though Pikachu is incredibly fast, he has terrible defense and stamina. Boomstick: But still,you don't want to underestimate Pikachu Pikachu :" Pika! Pika! " Elecman Wiz:Not much to Elecman really.. Boomstick: His special weapon is Thunder Beam, which send out 3 high voltage balls of electricity. Wiz: Also, Elecman can create thunderbolts that can zap if the opponent is too close. Boomstick: He can run pretty fast as well. Ah,I remember my childhood... Wiz:But he;s number one weakness is if ANYTHING touch's is armpits in a the correct time, he can exploded quite easily Boomstick: His overall stamina is bad too and is arrogant. ''' Wiz: Anyway,Elecman is definitely a force to be reckoned with. (Elecman battling Megaman) DEATH BATTLE! Pikachu was walking in a random castle. He saw Ice Man and Elecman Ice Man: O.K here's the plan to defeat Mega- Pikachu used Iron Tail on Iceman and he exploded! Elecman: Noo!!!!!! Elecman: Your going to pay for that! '''Fight! Elecman fired Thunder Beam and ran towards to Pikachu Pikachu dodged the Thunder Beam and used Iron tail but Elecman dodged it. He tried to punch Pikachu but Pikachu dodged the attack. Pikachu then used Quick Attack and slightly injured Elecman Elecman fired a couple of thunderbolts and Pikachu stopped the Quick Attack but didn't get hit. Elecman: Dammnit! Pikachu then used Quick Attack Eleman again but then Elecman dodged the attack. This time, he jumped up and fired thunder beam. Pikachu blocked with thunder wave. The thunder wave blocked and Pikachu got hurt. Pikachu used Slam on Elecman and Elecman was sent flying .Elecman then fired a couple of thunder bolts which Pikachu dodged. As Elecman fell,Pikachu useed Thunderbolt but Elecman dodged. Elecman tired fired another thunder beam and Pikachu dodged again!.Pikachu then used Volt Tackle and Elecman was critically injured. Pikachu then charges up Megavolt. Pikachu :PIKA! PIKA! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Elecman got hit.... Elecman:AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elecman exploded. K.O! Results Boomstick: That was quick.. Wiz: Pikachu has outclassed Elecman in everything,also Pikachu's speed was able to dodge and quickly strike attacks. Boomstick: Not to mention Elecman had low stamina from the beginning anyway. Wiz: Lastly,,Pikachu won't take as much damage from Elecman's electric attacks despite his defense stat Boomstick: Look's like Elecman didn't do a good job avenging Iceman. Wiz:The Winner is Pikachu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Aravy2002 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy Category:"Pokemon vs Megaman" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015